


Let's Play a Game

by softotayuri



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Dirty Talk, Incest, M/M, Rough Sex, Shota, Top Otabek Altin, thigh fucking, this isn't pedophilia but i don't want it deleted so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 02:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11591253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softotayuri/pseuds/softotayuri
Summary: Otabek Altin had been living as a single dad for the past 5 years. His only save from the loneliness he felt was his son, Yuri, whose love and beauty made him feel happier each day. But what happens when Otabek starts to feel things he shouldn't and his headstrong son starts to encourage those feelings? Let the games begin.





	Let's Play a Game

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! So just some background before you read. This was a fic I originally wrote for a present for my friend on Wattpad, but after my account got reported and deleted I couldn’t post it and FFNet has me banned too so I’m posting this here. I don’t care what anyone has to say, this is a kink and I obviously wouldn’t support this in real life. Read, comment, review and share if you have anything nice to say!

It was a bright sunny day, and Otabek was watching Yuri Plisetsky-Altin swing on the swing set in awe. The sun's rays shone across the young boy's cherub-like face, his golden hair almost glittering in the light. Otabek scratched his chin and pondered on the beauty of his little boy. Yuri laughed as he swung higher and higher, his feet touching the sky as his friends all pushed him to the brink.

Otabek was 21 years old, the youngest parent out of the group of parents all sitting on benches, watching their little ones play. Mothers rocked babies in their arms and fathers chatted to each other, each finding comfort in adult conversation. Otabek stared at his son and wondered what that would be like. His best friend was his son and he had no one else, especially after his girlfriend had died and all rights were given up to him. Otabek found that he didn't trust anyone other than the 5 year old little boy; his spirit was so pure and honest that Otabek knew he would never find another human being so beautiful as long as he lived.

"Daddy!" Yuri called over to him. "Look at me go!"

"I see you, baby!" Otabek laughed as his son flew higher with each kick of his legs.

Yuri beamed at his dad, his sweet shining so bright. Otabek wanted this moment never to end, until a kid behind Yuri pushed him too hard and his son went flying out of his seat and onto the wood chips below.

“YURI!” Otabek bellowed. He ran as fast as he could over to his crying son. Blood stained the kneecaps of the pants Yuri was wearing, but other than that and some dirt, he seemed to be fine.

“Are you okay, my fairy?” His father asked sweetly.

Yuri sniffled and reached out for his dad to pick him up. “I wanna go home!” Yuri yelled after nodding.

“We’re going home right now,” said Otabek, “I just need to speak with this boy’s parents first.”

*

After speaking with the parents of the boy who had pushed Yuri, Otabek grabbed his belongings and walked the short distance home with his big boy in his arms. After finding out he had gotten his girlfriend pregnant, Otabek had given up all the bad things his teenage self did: the drinking, the motorcycle and the partying late at night. He had proclaimed that he would be the perfect dad that his own dad wasn’t, and he hoped that one day his son would love him for that.

What he had never expected was the attachment that he had grown toward his son. Yuri’s mother was a Russian groupie of Otabek’s. Otabek, a DJ by night at all the famous clubs in Kazakhstan, had met her as a one night stand and wound up with a son out of it. He didn’t prefer women, but her skin was light and soft and her hair was like looking at the light of the sun, and Otabek didn’t complain when the feisty young woman took him to bed. Months later, she had returned with news of her pregnancy, and when she had died in a car accident shortly after giving birth, Otabek became a full time dad.

It was a hard life being a single dad, but he wanted nothing else. If all there was to life was himself and his darling boy, he was okay with that.

Otabek was snapped out of his reverie by the splashing of water as it hit the tile floor. “Kitten, you know you’re not supposed to splash water at me when you’re in the bath!”

“But I want you to play with me!” Yuri bellowed from the tub, his wounds all freshly cleaned and bandaged with waterproof gauze.

“The tub’s not big enough for me in it, you know!”

“I don’t care,” Yuri huffed. “I want to play a game with you like you did before.”

Otabek pondered what game he could be talking about. They frequently played games like hide and seek and ring around the rosie, but there was one game they liked to play so rarely and delicately that Otabek knew he couldn’t possibly be talking about that.

“Baby, we can’t do that anymore,” Otabek whispered despite it being only him and his son in the apartment. “It’s a sin.”

Yuri splashed water on the front of Otabek’s jeans and crossed his arms in front of him. “Bullshit.”

“Don’t use that language with me, Yuri Plisetsky-Altin (AN: Otabek hyphenated the name of his lover and his own for his last name because it’s 2017 why not)!”

“You say it all the time! I want to be able to say what daddy says.”

“You can when you get older,” Otabek said. “Right now, I want you to stay my little boy.”

“Then get in the tub with me and hold me, daddy.” Yuri looked up at his dad with big green eyes, the eyes almost sparkling with beauty and life.

Otabek shrugged off his jacket and shoes, taking off the rest of his clothes quickly to Yuri’s clapping and whistling. Yuri scooted up toward the faucet so his daddy could rest behind him, placing his larger legs around Yuri’s slight form and sandwiching him in between. Yuri rested his head on his dad’s chest, his ass pushed back against Otabek’s swelling member. Yuri jumped a bit at the feeling of his dad’s cock against his back, but after the initial shock his face turned to a smile.

“Let’s play, daddy.”

*

Otabek was spent and tired, his fingers and toes pruned from hours spent in the lukewarm water with his son. They had played a game again, that game that Yuri so loved but made Otabek feel so wrong. He wasn’t used to a five year old being so precocious and wanting to know everything about sex. Otabek wasn’t a paedophile, he knew that, but his son was easily the most gorgeous creature in the world. His form was as slight as his mother’s had been, and he couldn’t help himself when his son had pulled his hardening dick underneath his asscheeks and wriggled around until he came.

Yuri couldn’t produce semen yet, but the feeling of stimulation on his penis was still enough to make him feel good and tingly inside. Otabek had read up before on the precociousness of young children and the sex games they could play, but he had never expected it to happen so regularly with his own son. Yuri was a firecracker of persistence and agency, and though Otabek wanted him to keep shining and be persistent, he didn’t know what that meant for him legally.

People usually oohed and ahhed at the sight of dad and son together out and about, giving condolences when they heard of the circumstances behind Yuri’s mother’s passing. The landlord of the apartment building they lived in knew the whole story and gave the two their space, and as far as Otabek knew no one suspected anything. Yuri was the one who pushed for their games most of the time, and it had only started after he had seen Otabek trying and failing to masturbate to generic porn one year earlier.

_FLASHBACK_

The sounds of two men moaning as the other thrust into his tight asshole had Otabek on the edge. He pulled and tugged at his own dick, quickly thrusting into the tight squeeze of his palm as he used his other hand to stick two fingers deep within his ass. Yuri was asleep, the sound of a music box running lightly in the young boy’s room. Even with the double stimulation, Otabek struggled to get off. It had been 15 minutes already and the constant push and pull should have already made him come already. It wasn’t enough.

“Daddy?” Otabek stopped what he was doing and slammed his laptop shut. His little boy stood behind the couch with wide eyes, his nightgown barely covering the loose cut of his underwear. “What are you doing?” He asked sleepily.

“Adult stuff, nothing for you to worry about.” Otabek covered his still hard dick with the nearest pillow, the force of his movements causing his laptop to fall to the ground and reopen. The porn started playing again, the sight of a freshly fucked asshole gaping with come greeting his 4 year old son in the face.

“Daddy, that looks disgusting!”

“I know it is baby, you’ll understand when you get older.” Otabek grabbed his son, not caring if his nude form was on display. “Time for bed again.”

Yuri stopped suddenly and stared down at his dad’s hard length, eyes still wide. Otabek knew he had never seen anything like this before, and Otabek was definitely not little by any means.

“Can I touch it?” Yuri asked. Before waiting for an answer, he tried to grab the thickness between both of his hands.

“D-don’t do that, kitten. You’ll make daddy-”

“I wanna play with it!” Yuri cut his dad off. He looked transfixed with the sight before him. “Can I play with it, daddy?”

Otabek sighed and his legs gave way underneath him. He fell to the floor in a heap and took his son with him on his lap. The younger boy’s legs clutched around his waist, the full force of Otabek’s length hitting against the thin cotton of Yuri’s panties.

“That feels good, daddy,” Yuri sighed. “Can I get that white stuff in my butt like those guys did?”

“That stuff comes out of this,” Otabek motioned to his dick, “not out of your butt. But no, you can’t yet. Got to wait until you’re older, kitten.”

Yuri groaned and began to move his bottom back and forth on his dad’s length. Otabek moaned loudly, stifling his moans with the back of his arm just in case.

“Let’s play a game,” Yuri said. “If you make the white stuff from me moving on you, I win, and if I don’t, you win!”

Otabek knew he was playing a dangerous, losing game but he sighed, not wanting the pleasure to stop.

“Okay baby, let’s play.”

_END FLASHBACK_

Otabek was a man and all men enjoyed feeling pleasure from someone they loved, so he justified it as being a secret in his mind. As long as he didn’t force or coerce his son into feeling such pleasure, he was okay. Yuri would grow up safe and sound, in the loving care of a father that loved him.

The next day, however, Otabek caught Yuri trying to masturbate on his bed.

“I can’t get it to come out!” He told his dad as he stroked his small member. His chest was flushed and his hair all mussed, and Otabek had never seen a more erotic sight in his life.

“You can’t get it yet, baby, I’ve told you a million times.”

“But I want it!” Yuri began to cry. “I want to do what you do and I want to do what those men did!”

Otabek didn’t know Yuri had still remembered the porn from a year prior, but he figured it was time for a talk. “You can’t do any of that stuff now, kitten. If I tried it with you, you’d get hurt and you wouldn’t feel any pleasure.”

“But I know you want to! Just try!”

Yuri was too smart for his own good. Otabek had spent months staring at his son’s body, admiring the pretty pink hole that led to the insides of the creature he had created with another. He knew Yuri’s mother was spinning in her grave, but this was Yuri, and he wanted to give Yuri everything all at once.

“Do you want to try?”

“Yes!”

“Then we’ll try. But we’re going to need a lot more slick stuff to open you up, okay?”

*

Otabek bought four bottles of lube that night, sending Yuri off to his babysitter’s to wait out the day. If he was going to try penetration with his beloved, he wasn’t risking a single ounce of pain to his son. Once Yuri got an idea in his mind there would be no other way of solving it, and Otabek wanted so badly to give into his animal instincts and pound his son’s tight hole until he whimpered and begged. It was too soon, though. For now, he would be content fingering and loosing his son’s hole.

That night, Otabek decided to set up the same porn video his son had caught him watching a year before. Yuri had seem entranced, not disgusted, and Otabek had researched and knew children could get aroused by the sex acts of another. Yuri lay spread eagle on his tummy on Otabek’s big bed, the laptop in front of him blasting the sounds of two men fucking to keep him occupied.

“Can you see it, daddy?” Otabek knew Yuri was referring to his puckered entrance, the hole that was currently winking at him as he prepped his fingers with as much lube as he could muster.

“I can, baby. Just hold tight while I pour this over it. It’ll be cold, my love.”

Yuri gasped as the lubricant dripped over his asshole, the cold, slimy feeling causing him to lean away for just the slightest bit. “It’s okay,” Otabek reassured, his warm palm rubbing circles over Yuri’s left butt cheek. “Just relax and watch.”

Yuri nodded and kept his gaze fixated on the screen in front of him, where a man was currently eating out another. “Are you gonna do that to me?” Yuri asked innocently, and when Otabek said no, Yuri whined in protest.

Otabek gently slapped the asscheek in front of him, causing Yuri to gasp. “You’re being impatient, Yuri.”

Yuri murmured and settled back down, waiting for what would come next. Otabek gently moved his index finger back and forth against the pink hole in front of him, Yuri making slight gasps as he did so. By the time he had fully inserted his finger, Yuri was shaking and rutting against the bed below.

“Unf, daddy… more.”

Otabek quickly insert another finger filled with lube, and Yuri cried out in pain and not pleasure this time. Otabek jumped to remove both fingers, his comforting hands making warm circles on his son’s shaking back.

“I’m sorry baby, I went too far.”

“S okay,” Yuri whimpered. The sounds of the two men’s violent fucking continued to float throughout the room, making Otabek’s dick stand harder than ever before. He tried to control his urge not to thrust his fat dick in that pretty pink hole and watch it suck him up. He had to do this good and well for his darling boy.

If Yuri couldn’t take two fingers, however, Otabek knew something else they could try.

“Yuri, baby… can daddy fuck your asscheeks?”

Yuri turned around to lie on his back, his small penis rock hard and aching. He nodded his head vigorously, his short blond hair covering his sweaty forehead and making him look debauched. Otabek had never felt so hard in his life.

“Can I be rough with you, sweet?”

Yuri whimpered and started thrusting into the blankets around him. That was all the consent Otabek needed. He grasped Yuri’s legs and pulled him straight down on the blankets. Grabbing the bottle of lube, Otabek poured the substance all over the inside and sides of Yuri’s ass, coating every last inch with the cold jelly. Otabek grasped more in his hands and spread it on his own dick, now leaking precum at the tip. The men on screen seemed to fuck with earnest now, balls slapping against skin in a desperate bid to come first. Otabek slipped his dick between his son’s cheeks and lightly kissed his back before leaning up and whispering into his ear,

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard you’ll never say another’s name again.”

With that, Yuri cried out and Otabek pushed his boy’s cheeks tightly together around his large cock, thrusting with abandon. The sounds of slushing and slurping filled the room, Otabek’s balls slapping against the backs of Yuri’s legs so rough. He was like a man possessed, and all he wanted to do was thrust so hard and fast into his boy that his come dripped out of him for days. Instead, he would have to deal with painting his boy’s back in the nastiest display of body fluids, ruining him for anyone else.

“Aw fuck, daddy! Fuck me, fuck me!” Yuri recited the words like a mantra and Otabek knew it was because he had heard them come from the mouths of the men on screen. He didn’t care, the action spurning him on.

“Fuck yourself against the blankets, baby, make yourself feel good,” Otabek groaned out. Yuri started moving like a worm against the material below him, his squeals quickly turning into moans of pleasure.

All too early, Otabek felt a tightening in his balls and he shouted his release, forgetting to cover his mouth with his hands. White come shot out of him and onto his son’s back, splattering his skin with the sticky substance as his son shuttered underneath him, seemingly finding release without coming.

“Oh fuck… oh fuck… Yuri…”

Yuri reached to shut the laptop and turned around to kiss his dad full on the mouth. Otabek parted his lips and took his son’s tongue into his mouth, lightly sucking and teasing like a grown lover would. Despite being spent, Otabek felt a tingle rise to the surface and he looked over the small form of his now lover-son, Yuri’s body so tight and small that Otabek imagined his cock could split him in two. The thought made him want to try it some day.

A knock at the door made the boys stop and stare. Otabek began to freak out, imagining all sorts of scenarios, from police to neighbors to the FBI (AN: I know this is Kazakhstan but hush). He raced to put on his clothes and told Yuri to stay in the bedroom and keep quiet.

Otabek opened the door with trepidation, only to see the smiling faces of Victor Katsuki-Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov in front of him.

“Oh hi, what are you two doing here?”

“We came to give Yurio a little present,” Victor announced, “but I think that won’t be necessary now.”

Otabek blushed and looked down. He had told the married couple about his games with his son a while before after they had babysat and hard nasty phrases come out of the child’s mouth. Instead of reporting him to the police and having him arrested, they had laughed as Yuuri told stories of what he and Mari would do as children. Victor had waved it off as a no brainer, a cultural divide that people didn’t much understand. But had he gone too far by making it more than just a game?

“You-you heard?”

Victor gestured down to his tented trousers and smiled. “It was kind of hard not to. Good thing it’s a work day for most of this building or you’d be in trouble.”

Otabek blushed and stammered, but Yuuri was quick to recover for his husband. “We know it’s hard for you, especially with him being so young and all. People will mind their business.”

Yuri came running out suddenly, come still covering his back and chest flushed. “Victor, Katsudon! I hoped it was you guys!” He went running for hugs from the couple and Otabek let out a deep moan.

“Fuck, that’s so hot,” he muttered to himself, chastising himself for sexualizing something so innocent. That is, until his son looked up at Yuuri and smirked.

“Daddy, I want Victor and Katsudon to do what you just did to me.”

Victor, who was already stripping his jacket and trousers, gave a heart smile in delight.

“With pleasure!”

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m thinking of writing either another chapter or part 2 to this. Should I? I think the idea of a Victor/Yuuri/Yuri/Otabek 4some is hot, especially with the age difference. Please note if you leave a bad comment I have a no tolerance policy and you will be banned.


End file.
